


Lovers

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Just a moment early in Martin and Solona's relationship.





	Lovers

Solona sighed contently. She was tangled with _him_. Tangled with _Martin_ , in _his_ bed.

She rested her head on his chest, that soft, comforting chest of his. The one she had kissed and dragged her teeth across earlier. Now she lazily twirled her fingers in his chest hairs, his heart beating slowly but loudly in her ear.

They had spent the entire afternoon and evening in each other’s company. In each other’s arms, not only in the heat of passion, but in moments like this. Moments where time had stopped, and their bodies were endless fields for each other to explore.

His hand was focused on the curve on her waist, fingers in a languorous dance down her hip and the side of her stomach. One reached too far inward and she recoiled with a reflexive laugh.

“I’m ticklish there,” Solona said almost scoldingly, snuggling back into his chest. 

“There? Really?” There was a tiredness in Martin’s voice. “Learning all of your ticklish spots will take a long time, it seems. And I seem to be learning the hard way.”

He let out a low laugh which vibrated throughout his chest and into her.

“I didn’t even know about half of them before,” she said. “It’s not often that I’m… touched so much.”

“But you enjoy it, my love?”

She blushed, her heart leaping.

They were lovers. 

Martin was her lover. She was Martin’s lover.

She moved to straddle him, hovering over his face while smiling. “I really like it when you call me your love.”

She cringed upon speaking, though, realizing it was a dumb thing to say. But Martin didn’t seem to think so, though, as he smiled and drew her face down for a kiss.

“Well, you are,” he said softly while smiling against her lips. “But can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” she responded even though she felt a slight hint of anxiety.

“Do you still consider me a friend?”

She felt her heart sink at the thought that she had somehow convinced him otherwise.

“Martin, of course! Of course I do! Your friendship is so important to me, this changes nothing!”

He sighed, his hand on her cheek. “Good. Even without considering that we’re… lovers… you’re my dearest friend right now. And possibly my only friend.”

“And I always will be,” she kissed him again, feeling a sadness for him. In another world, Jauffre and the Blades might have given him the companionship he needed, but they seemed to be unable to see him as anything more or less than their emperor.

“But right now, I’m happy being lovers.” He smiled at her again and _Gods_ , his smile was so contagious and it made her melt every time.

She gave him a few more soft kisses on the lips, with the intention of eventually kissing him deeper, but then she felt her stomach growl.

“Actually, I’m kind of hungry. Maybe we could get dressed and head down to the east wing?”

Martin’s face turned red as he laughed nervously. “I don’t think I can face the others. I’m pretty sure everyone in the temple knows what we’ve been doing all afternoon.”

She suddenly felt self-conscious; the two hadn’t exactly been very quiet or subtle.

“Well, it’s Jauffre’s fault for insisting that someone guards whatever room you’re in at all times.”

He smiled cheekily. “I’m pretty sure everyone in the great hall could hear you, though.”

She let out a sharp laugh that almost sounded like a gasp. She didn’t think he had it in him. “Martin, you’re one to talk! It almost sounds like you’re being attacked when you come!”

“Maybe I just need to make sure you can hear me,” he said against her lips, playfully swatting her butt. The sensation was enough to make desire relocate itself in her lower regions.

“OK, I’ll make a deal with you,” she smiled, pressing her body closer to him, fingers in his hair. “I’ll let you have me one more time, then we face everyone downstairs.”

The kiss he gave her was the answer she needed, deep and passionate, using his big, strong hands to pull her close.

“Sounds perfect, my love… and my friend.”


End file.
